


one plus one equals two

by goblin_gurl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin_gurl/pseuds/goblin_gurl
Summary: nameless characters and their stories
Kudos: 1





	one plus one equals two

´i'm waiting for you to do something.´ I looked away from him a bit, feeling embarrassed. I felt a hand caress my neck that brought me into a kiss. his lips on mine felt so perfect. His hand tightened around my neck and I let out a small whimper. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, I wanted him so bad.  
He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, that's when I started to get excited.  
´Can I get on top of you?´  
I whispered in his ear once we broke away from each other, I felt him nod and take the pillow that was resting on his lap and move it to the side, I then placed myself on his lap with my legs on either side of him and kissed him again.  
I felt his hands move from my neck to my waist then to my butt, he then gently moved my hips down as he moved his up.  
I felt so much pleasure in that one second, I wanted more. I began moving on my own, grinding down on him, feeling him through my leggings turned me on even more. I ran my hands gently up his arms, then his neck, then slid my fingers through his hair making a small fist.  
He slid his hands back up my waits and I felt his cold fingertips caress my skin under my shirt, I lifted my shirt up enough to expose my bra. He looked at me then back at my bra and moved it aside, he began sucking and kissing at my breast, I felt chills run up my spine.  
I let out a breathless moan, ´do you have condoms?´ I asked him, he nodded but said ´we don't have time. But i would fuck the shit out of you.´  
I remember the way his voice rumbled in my ears all the way down to my stomach and I felt butterflies. I was brought back to reality when he tucked my hair behind my ear, I felt his hand move to the back of my head and make a fist in my hair. I closed my eyes as I felt soft lips kiss and suck on my neck,  
´can i suck you off?´ he nodded.  
I removed myself from his lap and slowly made my way in between his legs. He pulled his black basketball shorts down, I put him in my mouth and began to lick and suck while moving my hands up and down his shaft.  
I heard him gasp as my lips came off of his tip, I looked at him and took him back into my mouth making sure to not break eye contact as i hollowed my cheeks when I came off it again.  
He made another fist in my hair and started moving my head up and down, slowly at first, then he became more needy, he facefucked me before I gagged and had to move off of him.  
As i was catching my breath i started to jerk him off, that's when he started to get louder. i wanted to hear him more, i wanted to make him cum, i could tell he was close because his legs began shaking, his moans were turning into whines, it was perfect.  
´tell me when you're going to cum´ he let out a broken ´mhm´ as I took him back into my mouth all the way to the back of my throat. He let out one more broken whine as he released himself inside my mouth, I made sure to get every drop. I sat up at eye level with him and stuck out my tongue showing him I swallowed all of it.  
He smiled and grabbed my chin before shoving his tongue down my throat, he hummed my name into my mouth before pushing me on my back. As my head hit his pillow he placed himself between my legs, I remember the way his hands felt on my body, I was burning up and I couldn't think about anything but him.  
He had complete control over me and all i felt in that moment was passion, I felt love.  
Tears came to my eyes, we smiled and wiped them away with his thumb and kissed me on the nose. I was so happy.  
'maybe we can be a bit late, dont you think?´  
I giggled.  
He leaned over me and pulled out a small golden packet from who-knows-where, he opens it and hands the rubber to me.  
'put it on for me darling.'  
I felt like I had never ending butterflies, my fingers were numb, i was shaking, i couldn't wait.  
I gently placed my hands on his member, I placed the condom on his tip and slid it down his shaft making sure that the condom stayed.  
Once I was done I felt his hands on my waistline and then a slight pull, I lifted my hips to make it easier for him.  
once my leggings were completely off I lay on the bed as i watched him scan my body, his eyes roam from one place to another slowly moving from my legs, to my belly button, then to my hands, then in between my legs until they stop at my eyes, and we just stay like that for a second.  
He mouths, 'I love you' and suddenly I feel as if we are the only two alive.  
He lines himself up with me and pushes inside of me, it hurts, but I want more.  
Once he is fully inside of me he pulls out again, my body is so sensitive, I can feel everything, its so addicting. He pushes inside me but faster this time, I hear him let out a noise of pleasure and it makes me tighten myself around him as he's pulling out.  
We both let out a small sigh, the feeling of him sliding in and out of me made my head fuzzy.  
My hands found their way to his hair again, my lips connected with his, our souls became one, its meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dream i had a couple nights ago, the girl isn't me tho lol.


End file.
